


Blood

by queenditto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: A drabble of an AU version of the Spearow fight in the Kanto anime.





	Blood

I can hear the flapping of wings as they flee. I see the bloody wounds the Spearow’s pecks caused. And yet nothing feels real as the rain surrounds us. Pikachu looks up at me. His brown eyes weak but they show me a kindness I don’t deserve. I want to reassure him that it’ll be okay, that we’ll have many more adventures together. I say nothing. I can’t bring myself to lie, not when reality seeps all over my t-shirt. We stand here together, his breaths more and more distant until there is only me and the rain and silence.


End file.
